Feathers
by axgirl12
Summary: Tohru and the gang meaning Kyo,Yuki,Haru,and Momiji find a girl who may have something to do with the Jyunnishi. The first chapter really is just a prolouge to the whole thing, the real story starts in chapter 2.
1. Imposters

1. Imposters It was early fall when it happened……. "Kureno, come here," Akito said in a calm voice. "Kureno, how would you feel if I knew your secret"? Kureno's eyes opened wider than ever before. "What is it Kureno? I don't know how you did it, but you got away with impersonating one of the Jyunnishi and becoming my right hand man. And for that you will PAY!" Akito hit him so hard that he flew across to the other side of the room. Kureno attempted getting up, but when he did he just fell back down. After many minutes Akito stopped. "Tell me who the real rooster is." "Never," Kureno said with his last breath. "Okay then." Akito hit him one last time. Time seemed to slow down for him, and then he remembered his families face and his sister, the real rooster. Akito left the room. A girl and her mother were mourning at a grave (actually the mother was the only one crying). 'Kureno, why did you have to go?...why?' "Mom, are you okay? You were coughing all the way home." "No, I'm fine. Just get some sleep, you start a new school tomorrow." The Next Day  "Haru-kun, Momiji-kun," Tohru said as she waved at them. "So I heard you guys are getting a new student in your class." "Yup," Haru said in his usual laid back manner. "Just hope it's not a psychic freak or a Yankee thug," Kyo said pointing to Uotani and Hanajima. Soon the bell rings. "Well, see you guys later," Tohru said as she, Kyo, Yuki, Uotani, and Hanajima went off to their class. "Haru," Momiji said. "What do you he or she will be like?" "I dunno, if it's a boy a wimp like every other guy in this school," Haru said. "But if it's a girl hopefully she'll be kind and cute." After the two guys went in the classroom and took their seats the new student came in. Momiji and Haru was shocked at what they saw. "Class I would like you to meet Lodi-san," the teacher said. "Why don't you take a seat next to Hatsuharu-san." "Haru, doesn't she look just like Kureno," Momiji said. She had long ruddy brown hair and eyes to match it. She has a nice slender body and is very skinny. "Yeah she does," Haru said. "But I was right, she is cute." After what seemed likean eternity the lunch bell rang. "Okay," the teacher said. "You can go to lunch." "Wait," Momiji said. "Lodi!" Lodi turned around. "I'm Momiji Sohma and this is Hatsuharu Sohma, but you can call him Haru." "Pleased to meet you Momiji and Haru." Lodi bowed to them. "Okay then," Haru said. "Lodi, would you like to come eat with us, we know some people that would like to meet you." Lodi followed Haru and Momiji out to where Tohru and the rest of the gang were eating. "Tohru!" Momiji started running towards her. "Guess what, guess what!" "What?" Soon everybody sees her, walking next to Haru. "This is Lodi, she's the new girl in our class," Momiji said. "Welcome Lodi-san, my name is Tohru Honda. Over there is Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima." "Pleased to meet you," Lodi said while she bowed. As everyone sat down and started to eat, talking about their usual things (A/N: I have no idea what they would be talking about.;;) and Uotani and Kyo fighting again. Uotani and Hanajima left after they got tired of playing Dai Hin Min. "Lodi, do you know the name Kureno Sohma," Yuki asked out of curiosity. "Yes," she replied. "He was my brother." Everybody just stared at her. She just sat there really confused. "Is something wrong? I'll go if you want me to." Lodi started to get up and walk away until Haru stopped her. "You don't have to leave it's just that………..we've never seen you before." "It's because my father doesn't really like our relatives, so we moved as far away as we could, but then we found out Kureno was the rooster he had to stay with Akito." "You know it turned out he wasn't the rooster," Kyo said. "I know, I always knew." After those words she walked away. 


	2. One Day

This chapter is where the story really begins. Enjoy.

* * *

2. One Day 

After waving good to Haru and Momiji the group of three started walking home. On their way there they saw Lodi running across the street crying and the three went after her. Yuki finally caught up to her and grabbed her so she wouldn't run away. Kyo and Tohru caught up to them.

"Dammit, you don't run across the street during a green light," Kyo screamed at her.

"Please, let me go," Lodi said as she squirmed trying to break out of Yuki's arms.

"Please Lodi-san just tell us what's wrong," Tohru said but Tohru said it too lat. Lodi broke out of Yuki's arms and started running again. While the other three were still chasing her they realized that she was heading towards the hospital. When they did enter the hospital they found Lodi in the waiting room, her head in her heads crying. "Lodi-san are you okay?"

"Sohma-san, you may go up to room 107 now," a nurse said entering the room.

"Thank you." And Lodi started walking upstairs followed by Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

"Lodi-san, what's wrong," Tohru asked.

"It's my mother……..she's going to die."

**Room 107**

"Mom, mom are you okay," a crying Lodi asked. "Please don't leave me mom, please." Her mother held her hand, squeezing it as if to tell her that she's still alive.

"It's getting dark out, you should go and get some sleep," her mother said. "I'll be there soon, I promise." Lodi got up and walked outside. "Wait you three, do you know who the Sohmas are?" They first looked at each other confused but then nodded in agreement.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, and this is Kyo Sohma," Yuki said.

"Then can you please tell her," Lodi's mother paused for a minute. "Tell her that she is one of the Jyunnishi. I think she suspected something, that her brother wasn't apart of the Zodiac, but she doesn't know that she is the actual rooster."

"So you've never told her," Kyo said surprised. "Hasn't she figured out that she's different than other people before."

"Well the rooster doesn't really have any distinctive traits," Lodi's mom said. She coughed a couple times after saying that. "Please will you tell her?"

Yuki stepped up, "We will tell her." After saying that the mother was relieved that everything she wanted to do in a lifetime happened.

She laid back in her bed…….and………..**_she died_**.

All the nurses rushed into the room trying to get her to breath again, but they couldn't. The three stepped outside the room to find Lodi, she was confused at everything that was going on. "Lodi, I think it is best we get your stuff. You can stay at our house. Tohru, Kyo you guys can go home. I'll go with Lodi." Everybody nodded and went their separate ways.

"Yuki," Lodi said in a voice a little bit louder than a whisper. "What did my mom tell you, before she died?" Yuki stopped walking for a minute. He knew this was not the best time to say it since so much has happened today.

"She told us when she died, if we would take care of you," Yuki said. "And we answered yes."

"Thank you." She smiled and then started walking towards her home again. Once they reached her house, they went inside and find her bags already packed. There was a note on it too.

'Lodi, I'm sorry I had left with nothing to leave you. But please be safe and be happy.

Mom'

Yuki and Lodi grabbed her bags and left the house.

**Meanwhile at Shigure's house……….**

"Dinner," Tohru yelled. Shigure and Kyo went to the table and sat down.

"Eh, Tohru I think you left an extra bowl," Shigure said pointing to the bowl.

"No, that's for Lodi-san," Tohru said as her cheerful self. "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"One after another," Shigure sighed. "Well, what is she like?"

"Really quiet and polite, she's kind of like Tohru," Kyo said.

"Really," Shigure said. He thought about two Tohrus in the house. ' "Could I get that for you Shigure-san?" Here's your drink Shigure-san."' Tohru and Kyo just stared at Shigure while he was in his dream world. To break the silence someone entered the door.

"Ah, welcome Lodi-san," Tohru said. As she entered the door Shigure was shocked at what he saw. She looked exactly like Kureno if he was a high-school girl. Her eyes were really swollen though. Well everyone ate dinner and that night Lodi stayed in Tohru's room.

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened today," Lodi said softly as she bowed to her.

"No don't be," Tohru said. Soon after Lodi went to sleep and soon the whole house was quiet. '_Mom, today I met the real rooster-san. Even though she doesn't know that, but me, Kyo, and Yuki will think of someway to tell her.'_ Then Tohru turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the second chapter. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet Lodi bows down when she says "thank you", "I'm sorry", and "pleased to meet you." I was thinking of putting romance in but I can't figure out parings. My first idea Tohru/Yuki, Lodi/Kyo, and talk of Kureno/Arisa. Now the story has officially began. 


End file.
